memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Stanley Adams
.]] Stanley Adams was a rotund actor and writer of stage and screen. In 1967, he played Cyrano Jones in the classic Star Trek: The Original Series episode "The Trouble with Tribbles". He also co-wrote the TOS episode "The Mark of Gideon." He went on to contribute his voice to the animated series episode "More Tribbles, More Troubles," reprising the role of Cyrano Jones. In 1996, archive footage of his appearance in "The Trouble with Tribbles" was used in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Trials and Tribble-ations", nineteen years after his death by a self-inflicted gunshot. Biography Born in New York City, Adams made appearances in several films during the 1930s, but continued working primarily in theater. It was not until he recreated his stage role of the bartender in the 1951 film version of Death of a Salesman that he decided to pursue a consistent career in that medium. One of his earliest credited film roles came in the science fiction comedy The Atomic Kid, which co-starred fellow TOS guest actors Whit Bissell and Peter Brocco. Since then, he appeared in such classic, Oscar-nominated motion pictures as Alfred Hitchcock's North by Northwest (1959, co-starring Lawrence Dobkin, Robert Ellenstein and Ken Lynch), Blake Edwards' Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961), the 1963 drama Lillies of the Field, and Stanley Kramer's 1965 drama Ship of Fools (co-starring Michael Dunn and Barbara Luna). Adams also had a small, unbilled role in the 1956 drama Somebody Up There Likes Me. This film was directed by Robert Wise, who would go on to direct Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Also appearing uncredited in the film were fellow Star Trek alumni Robert Easton and Roy Jenson. Adams and Jenson also appeared together in the 1960 western North to Alaska, along with Charles Seel. Perhaps Adams' most notable film role, however, is that of Perelli in the 1962 boxing drama Requiem for a Heavyweight. His other major film credits include Studs Lonigan (1960, starring Frank Gorshin), The Outsider (1961, with Paul Comi), The Young Savage (1961, with Clegg Hoyt), Critic's Choice (1963, with Lucille Ball and Grace Lee Whitney), The Gene Krupa Story (1963, with Yvonne Craig, Lawrence Dobkin, Celia Lovsky, and Susan Oliver), Fate Is the Hunter (1964, with Nehemiah Persoff), A House Is Not a Home (1964, with Roger c. Carmel and Michael Forest), Navada Smith (1966, with Brian Keith and Paul Fix), and the 1967 Elvis Presley picture Double Trouble. His television credits continued to increase during this time, as well. During the 1950s, he appeared on such programs as Gunsmoke, Maverick, and The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis. Throughout the 1960s, he could be seen on Thriller, Have Gun - Will Travel, The Andy Griffith Show, Wagon Train, The Untouchables, Bonanza, The Twilight Zone, Perry Mason, The Addams Family, The Dick Van Dyke Show, Batman, Gilligan's Island, and Lost in Space, among many others. External Links * * Adams, Stanley Adams, Stanley Adams, Stanley Adams, Stanley Adams, Stanley de:Stanley Adams es:Stanley Adams nl:Stanley Adams